High Priestess
by Theblackwerewolf101
Summary: After 500 years of war waging, marriage, and friends deaths. You'd think nothing else would come as a challenge to the great Kagome Higurashi, who is well known to the True Cross and the Vatican. But what happens when a favor is called in that is in all new territory? Well it can't be all new can it? Considering she's already trained one Half-demon.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! YAY! I'm looking forward to writing this one. I've been working on these first few particular chapters for a while so I plan to update frequently. I hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

500 years Kagome had wondered, master bowmen, owner of the Shikon Jewel, highest priestess, Along with being mated to a demon. It's surprising she had not faltered throughout these years; the Shikon Jewel which she had originally wished to be gone forever had come back. The Jewel had made the point clear that 'forever' could be interpreted in many different ways. Inuyasha had passed away earlier than his brother the half-'human' thing caught up with him. She had mated Sesshomaru, the death of Kikyo and their undeniable likeness made Inuyasha and Kagome unable to like each other any farther. She had become immortal with the Shikon Jewel by her side, not to mention her own over powering purity. She had lived to present day, her own present day, the time in which she bounced from past to present in order to collect the jewel that was hanging around her neck. Since she had not been alive in this current time period, her grandfather could not keep the shrine running for petty cash. But, when aging to this time she had purchased it for herself, the well, the tree and the house was still here, along with the now well-kept shrine. The place was renowned for its purity and history, to average people not known to the church, she was known as descendant of Kikyo who was told to be the one who collected the Jewel Shards with Inuyasha. While to the church, Kagome was a long lived and extremely powerful priestess. The Highest of High she could now purify petty demons such as coal Tars for coming within 100 meters of her. Other higher class demons such as the Princes of Hell couldn't stand her presence or her touch. Not to count the power she had when she used the Shikon Jewel. Though Sesshomaru was fine, he had been around her enough were her purity didn't affect him much, not to mention he was one of the 'Old Ones' as he had been labeled. Demons that weren't created by Satan but were born from high lords were considered to be on a much different level than Satan's kittens.

She was doing regular cleaning, running up and down the walkways of the shrine hand cleaning the boards, and looking over the paper doors checking for rips or tears in the old paper. Kagome was wearing her old priestess outfit; a white hatori tucked into the large red pants. Her large wooden bow was inside the shrine, it was an antique really, considering that it used to be Kikyo's. Kagome made the arrows herself, she didn't like the aluminum ones people had made today they were odd to shoot and she couldn't put as much purification power into them, like the old elm arrows she used. The Tessaiga refused Sesshomaru, though it reacted to her touch, neither of them knew why. It stayed in her waistband at all times.

The shrine was very well off, making much money on the old tales told, and the generous donations. She would take in jobs from the Vatican on the off chance they admitted that they couldn't handle something. The shrine was better off than it was when her grandfather was running it for sure.

Sesshomaru ran a large company, She wasn't quite sure of the details but he was a large influence on Japanese economy. This usually involved her least favorite part of the high life, parties. Dressing up in clothing that matched Sesshomaru's and being an arm ordainment she usually avoided, or completely batched to annoy Sesshomaru of course. Hey, she may sleep with him but no way was she becoming mindless. She had finished the rough cleaning of shrine care, and began to wander to the haiden of the shrine **(hall of worship)**. When she entered the walls were lined with her passed friends clothing, Even Sesshomaru's kimono and armor was displayed. Sango's, Miroko's, Shippo's was there as well. At the end of the large hall was Inuyasha's it could be easily removed as she liked to wear it underneath her usual miko clothing for protection. All of her friends' weapons including her own were in the honden **(sacred room).** Where only she and Sesshomaru could access them, she had the room strictly sealed with ofuda **(seals).** Making sure _nothing _could access the extremely powerful weapons. Sesshomaru was usually forced to leave them in the room as a known well businessman would get strange looks when carrying a sword. Kagome wondered towards the 'secret' entrance to the honden, she placed her hand on the door and gave a shove of energy, the door slowly swung open. Someone other than herself would have been unable to even dent the wood, or those with her blessing, which Sesshomaru had. As she wandered in she retrieved her bow and arrows, wanting practice. Unlike other woman who found sipping tea and reading magazines was relaxing. She greatly disagreed. It was more like grinding a cinderblock against her head; she'd probably even prefer that over reading a stupid teen magazine. When she was about to go and practice she noticed that a horde of leaves had formed in front of the shrine. She sighed in anger and went to fetch a broom.

Kagome was in front of the shrine sweeping the troublesome leaves that fell from the sacred tree.

"Tsk, how annoying" She mumbled, a sudden smile burst across her face in memory of Inuyasha. She then brightened more at the thought of him influencing her. Kagome straightened herself and went back to sweeping. Just then she heard wheezing at the base of the steps, the priestess whipped around to find-. Mephisto…..

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said to the demon that was kneeling over and wheezing. It was probably too pure for him. "Mephisto!" The priestess said annoyed. The demon lamely lifted his head "I-have-a-favor-to-ask-of-you." The demon panted. The priestess was confused, and concerned. She had met the demon only after 200 years of wondering, he visited sometimes, but only when she was away from the shrine in which she frequently purified, making it putrid for demons to even be near. Mephisto must have been desperate.

"What!? What is Mephisto?!" The priestess said backing away hoping to slightly ease the demon of its pain.

"Meet-me- at-the-bottom…" Mephisto gasped and began to quickly step down the steps.

Now Kagome was even more confused, hadn't the demon previously told her that he had a favor to ask? Why go all the way back down? It might have been too much for him to handle, he might have thought he could talk about it in the shrine. Or it was going to be a very long and winded talk. Kagome began to worry about the favor the demon was asking for. As Kagome hurried down the steps she tried to drop her aura if only by a little, just to ease the demon as she suspected she would be speaking to him for a while. When she came to the bottom Mephisto seemed to have bounced back only if slightly, at least enough to stand and smile like his usual self.

"What's the favor?" Kagome asked shyly still worried about what he was about to ask her.

The demon looked perplexed like he had not expected her to be abrupt, though she was known for it. I mean a priestess with extremely high purification and lived 500 years, how could she not be rigged and abrupt? "Well it is nice to see you to.." The demon said with a playful frown. "Ah,.. sorry I thought it was painful to talk for too long.." she had no idea why _she_ was apologizing "Hmm…painful indeed, and also time-consuming." Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm being followed and I only managed to lose them for a bit, but you see I have a problem." Kagome was getting nervous "I have a younger brother-" "You have many" the priestess interrupted "Ah, well this one is special" _nervous…_ "He has inherited our father's flame, and is also half human." Kagome was surprised; there had been no new children for a while, not to mention with a human woman! "Wha-" "Mikohime not much time" The demon said with a raised hand. Oh how Kagome hated that pet name,**(Means Priestess-princess)** but she contained herself for now. "I had taken him under my wing to be an exorcist, -under his own will" the demon added to Kagome's questioning face. "But as of late, he was acting out of hand and we know how the Vatican handles the rest.." Mephisto said shrugging his shoulders. "And you want me to?" "oppose" Kagome's features shot upward in shock. "You- wha-, I CAN'T!, My word would not save your demon brother!" "Ah on the contrary my dear Mikohime" _pet name…_ "Your word is practically God's to the current Vatican. They would follow your command with a single wave of the hand. You have seniority and power! It would completely overpower any ruling!" Mephisto had begun to wave his hands about. Kagome was left wondering how he could do that with her in his presence, and how she possibly had either of the things Mephisto ranted about. _Am I really that old?...Oh yeah over 500, that's right._ "You owe me" The priestess said pointing her hand at the demon. "BIG TIME!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! cranking out chapters like nobodies business! God do I love writing this. Good news,...for you guys...I'm traveling on a train for 12 hours... sooooo mucccchhhh wrrrriiittttiiinnnggg tiiimmmmeeee...and sleep**

* * *

"No, you _WILL _hold of trial until I get there. His friends are allowed and provide him a master suite." Kagome listened to the frantic banter on the cellular device. "I will not be long but all who will be defendant of the trail is to have my council before so." Kagome glared at the demon happily grinning across the back of the limousine. The banter continued the poor guy he couldn't say no but would be yelled at for saying yes, she felt bad for the stranger. "Yes, you heard me before; Mephisto Pheles' tails _WILL_ stop following him until further council with me." The demon across the limousine was grinning ear to ear making wild interpretations with his hands that she read 'tell them to give me a raise!' The priestess threw one of the many fruits provided at the demon who easily dodged. She could feel the car stop for the final time as they arrived at their destination. The poor man on the phone was still going on about regulations and how her 'seniority' completely overpowered them. Apparently they were having trouble filling the pretentious orders, because of the confused exorcists and students 'rebelling', she guessed was a simpler term. Kagome was getting herself out of the car and was collecting her things before using a portal key to go to the Vatican. _Bow, arrows, overnight bag, cellphone._ Kagome was looking over everything making sure that Mephisto hadn't touched them. She had left Sesshomaru a note at the shrine saying that she was going to the Vatican and would be back soon. While Mephisto had been quite content with her being so close to him, she couldn't help but notice that the demon fled to what sounded like to throw up in the bushes. The guy on the phone was confirming that everyone had been rounded into one large bedroom suite for her to talk to them and then agreed that there would no longer be a formal trail. But, instead a 'discussion' of each side, which both sides knew who was going to win. Kagome hung up the phone as she was starting towards the first door she saw. Only to be startled by Mephisto popping out of the bushes in hysterical laughter.

"OHH GOD MIKOHIME!" Mephisto said rolling on the ground "I COULD HEAR THE MAN PISS HIS PANTS OVER THE PHONE!" The demon wildly gasped for air between the strange honking of his laughter.

"Don't call me that!" Kagome said barely audible over the demon's mad laughter. "Now pull yourself together!" Kagome was looking through her many keys that had been authorized to her after she was brought aware to the Vatican. _Another privilege, _She found the key she was looking for and was entering it in the door by the time the demon stopped laughing.

It was as she remembered, grand and extravagant; the building was made of stone and was covered in old tapestries. Kagome walked silently while the demon **far behind** her skipped along.

"Kagome Higurashi?" A blonde man in white said, he was attractive but had one of those annoying Bluetooth things in his ear.

"Ah yes, are you an escort?" Kagome said sweetly though her inner thoughts were thinking of something else.

"Arthur Angel" The man said with a nod "I'm supposed to led you to the suite were the bastard of Satan is" He growled glaring at her, he began to lead them along; after a few moments of silence he commented "Why are you, a well renowned official and beneficiary of the Vatican protecting Satan's son?"

"A favor was asked" Kagome simply replied. The Exorcist seemed to freeze, he shot a glare at Mephisto who was suddenly interested in the tapestries. "Why?" The Exorcist seemed concerned, she looked up at him and replied coldly "not to be brazen but as I recall it's none of your concern." Kagome looked up at the shocked Exorcist, the Exorcist's eyes hardened and he continued walking.

When they finally came to the door the Exorcist stopped her. "You are right it is not of my concern but, It is a horrid deed for a demon to force a young lady such as yourself to do such a thing so I as-"

"I'm 526, shove off" Kagome said pushing through the door, leaving the Exorcist shocked and frozen. Mephisto happily skipped behind, making stupid faces at the Exorcist as he entered the safety of the suite.

Inside, young teenagers and a few young adults were all glaring at them. But one in a bikini shot up "Mephisto! What the hell is going on!?"

"Now, Now Shura calm yourself for I have brought the savior of poor Rin Okumara!"

All the teenagers seemed to perk up at the sound of their assumed friend being saved.

"How!?" A boy with shackles on said, who she assumed was Rin Okumara, newest son of Satan.

"Right here!" Mephisto stepped to the side to show Kagome who was unintentionally glaring at Rin.

Rin flinched while the others stared in confusion, except for one.

"My God!" A girl with purple pigtails shouted "Is that Kagome Higurashi!?" Kagome smiled in recognition. _Wow people remember me? Sweet._ "Yes I am Kagome" Kagome had walked forward to shake hands with the purpled hair girl and noticed the recognition on the others faces, except for Rin.

"Wait, Who?" The blue haired boy rudely commented.

A boy with strange ear piercings and hair color whipped around "You serious?!"

"Wha- I don't know!" The boy said shooting upward

"No please, calm down" Kagome said waving her hands "It would make sense that he would not know me." Kagome stretched out a hand in greeting, Mephisto made a small noise in which Kagome quickly pulled her hand back. "My apologies, but I'm a priestess it would be very…, uncomfortable to shake my hand." She said to the now confused Rin.

"Not to be rude." A teacher with glasses and multiple moles on his face said "but how is your being here going to help my brother?"

"With her seniority!" Mephisto piped in back near Arthur Angel who she assumed was supposed to keep guard. Kagome's face scrunched at the word, _I'm not that old._

"Seniority? What do you mean she's our age." A bald headed boy commented

"Oh~ Thank you~" Kagome said with a big smile and sparkles in her eyes. "I'm so glad I still look 16 instead of 526!" The room went silent.

"5-526?" Rin said who was leaning over in shock.

"Ah well. At least I look pretty" Kagome said with a shrug "but either way I want to get home to Sesshomaru, so I'm going to make this fast." Kagome said with a smile "Exorcist," Kagome said slightly turning "if you could lead us to the council room that would be fine." She said adjusting her bow on her shoulder. The Paladin made a quick nod and rushed down the hallway. Kagome had trouble keeping up with him and so did the others.

"Why the hell is he moving so fast?" Rin said hopping in his shackles to keep pace.

"I probably frightened the poor boy" Kagome said with a smile. They had managed to keep pace with him to the council room. Kagome was now calmly walking to the door when the Exorcist commented.

"I'm sorry was I to fast for the old woman to keep up?" He said with a sneer. _It's on!_

"You were a bit fast, but thanks to your trail of piss we were able to keep track" She said with a pleasant smile. In which the majority behind her snickered and laughed. The Exorcist was at a loss for words.

"I've never seen a straight man run so fast from a woman" Kagome said with a wave of the hand into the council room. She had walked forward expecting the students to follow, but all she heard was the clank of a sword against the marble floor. She whipped around to find the stupid exorcist blocking the others path with a large sword.

"High Officials only" the exorcist growled.

Kagome was surprised, she wasn't completely sure she wanted to go in without backup or extra information on the boy.

"Then Mephisto is allowed" Kagome said with a huff.

"Mephisto's power is on hold, he cannot join you in such a private meeting" The exorcist said his sneer returning. "T-then my husband!" Kagome said, going in alone lessened her chances on this being a complete blow over. Without someone else on her side in the room, she would have to fight for the boy's life. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

"No one else is allowed!" the Exorcist boomed.

"Mephisto, you better return a pretty big favor" Kagome said with annoyance, she then walked into the council room.

It was a large dome, it wasn't a council room it was an overglorifed interrogation. Kagome grumbled to herself as she walked her way up the steps to a large platform in the middle of the room. The walls of the dome were lined with seats probably for onlookers, but she couldn't help but notice that no one was sitting in any of them.

"Kagome Higurashi, High Priestess of the Higurashi shrine, defending Rin Okumura human Son of Satan." A man in a blue robe said "You may speak."

Kagome toke a breath, _seniority. How the hell am I going to use that now? _Kagome stood silent for a moment, and then began.

"Rin Okumura is a half-demon!" Kagome boomed. _CRAP! What the hell are you going to say now genius!? _

She could see the faces of the three robed judge's wrinkle. "That may be the case but you cannot forget that he is the son a Satan." The one in pink said

"T-that may be but-" Kagome suddenly got an idea "Inuyasha was as well, he was also gruff and cruel in his first few years." _Hundred years, stupid._ She could see the judges adjust themselves in their seats, now listening intently. "He was also the son of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho! If you remember from your stories he was an evil man." Kagome winched when she said that. He was a kind man and Sesshomaru would have a word with her if he heard her say that!

The judges considered and whispered among one another. The green one piped up "So was Naraku," Kagome froze _CRAP!_ "He was human! His feeling for Kikyo turned him into a demon! That does not apply to one who was born!" Kagome's brain struggled for a better retort, "Inuyasha and I defeated Naraku! A half demon defeated a seemingly impossible opponent!" The judges spoke with one another again "But you gave the final blow" The blue one said and the others nodded in agreement. "I toke the opportunity that Inuyasha opened for me! I could not have done it alone! Or without a half-demon by my side!"

"Kagome Higurashi, while in your younger years you traveled with Inuyasha and trained him to be respectable. One like Okumara Rin does not have such a mentor any longer. Thus he must be put to death!" They began to put their files together to end the trail. Kagome's brain began to struggle for an answer. _Oh god Sesshomaru's going to kill me!_

"I WILL BE HIS MENTOR!" Kagome screamed

The judges ceased there packing of files. "You will train Rin Okumara?"

Kagome shuddered "Y-yeah piece of cake compared to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha" Kagome gave a nervous laugh. The robed judges looked at one another. "Very well, if you can train Rin Okumara to be an exorcist by the end of the year his life will be saved." There was a pause "He will be required to take a special test to see if he is fit to serve the True Cross. We trust your judgment Kagome Higurashi." They got up and walked behind the curtain, leaving Kagome in the dome of a room alone.

"I sure as hell don't"


	3. Chapter 3

**This was a tad short, and took longer than needed really. School was being evil to me! I am also trying to keep up with 3 other stories so you're not alone.** **I hope to start updating on a schedule, maybe, possibly?**

* * *

Kagome dragged herself slowly out of the 'conference' room, or gold dome as she now called it. She was trying to wrap her brain around how in the world she was going to tell Sesshomaru that she had just 'adopted' Rin. _Maybe he'll like having an overly strong son…who's from a man he considers dirt, he's also a half-demon. _She groaned in annoyance, she didn't think she was doing this for the sake of Mephisto anymore. she didn't know what drove her otherwise, he was Satan's son, something that her and Sesshomaru had thought to be a disgrace in the name of demons. Probably from there long lives and the experiences with true demons. It was irritating to think of what she had offered to save the boy. It was no question that she couldn't but,… She wanted a child of her own.

Sesshomaru had always been anxious to have a child of his own, but past times had been too confusing and Kagome had only recently put her days as Sesshomaru's Chujo **(Vice Admiral) **behind her, she even had her armor in the honden of her shrine though Sesshomaru's was on display. They were trying for a child recently, but now that she had decided to mentor Rin things would change. She grumbled, now lost within the overly decorated halls of the Vatican, you would think that since people donated money to the church they would use it for something useful, like feeding the hungry or getting better exorcists. Not line their walls with expensive banners and golden trophies.

She grumbled again now her only goal was to find a door with a keyhole, as she had been recently informed, that for some strange reason they had moved all of the exorcists and Mephisto back to True Cross. She then smiled as a new though crossed her mind, _Maybe they couldn't stand the sight of a case they just lost._ Her smile grew as she had found a door with a keyhole, she then pulled out her keys and began to shuffle through them. _I'm probably gonna have threats from low rate exorcists for protecting the boy._ The ancient General hid a devilish smile as her head craned down to observe the key entering the keyhole. Maybe one would be foolish enough to challenge her to a battle. It had been a good 50 years since there's been a bloody battlefield, or any battlefield for that matter. Kagome was brought back from the darker, warring side of her brain to open the door, To.., What the-

Blue fire… Kagome brain momentarily relapsed as she realized that the idiot boy she was to start protecting was,…Lighting the room in a blue hue. The screeching and screams from the other students kicked her brain into function. She quickly vaulted over desks and grabbed the blue haired boy by the collar, ripping him off the small blonde haired student. In the process she gave him a purifying volt of energy, cause the teenager to wail in pain and writhe on the ground after being tossed casually across the room by a seemingly petite and human woman. Kagome then quickly and expertly yanked the girl from the ground, standing her on her feet, and inspecting for wounds. None were found to the Priestesses surprise.

"Uh," the small blonde began "Thank-" It was cut short as the black haired woman whipped around and charged towards the crumpled figure of what people dared to call a demon. She ripped him from the ground an ancient and untamed power jolting through her, one she was familiar with and one she had not tasted in years. She dragged half hefted the dazed boy out of the classroom, the students disoriented with the sudden scene, a bell rang signaling the end of the Cram School as the woman stormed out the door with the limp demon in tow. Still the students remained dazed. It had been a long and confusing day, some wished to go to their dorms and sleep while others were worried for the safety of Rin Okumara.

The rooster headed boy brushed off the scene and made his way towards the door to go home the two other boys followed trusting the elder boy's judgment. The purple haired girl from before took her leave as well, soon followed by the blonde more worried than the rest.

Kagome rushed her way down the hallway still storming. 'How stupid is the boy!?' She ranted in her head, silently her eyes traveled to the boy now moving and grabbing at her to signal that he wished to be put down. Her anger flared again, 'Is he an idiot!? He's worse than Inuyasha!' She puffed again and ripped open a random door taking her boiling anger out on it. She ducked into it to find an empty classroom. Her scathing anger was unstoppable, luckily the boy was a demon. In fury she tossed the boy again, his back making a hard thump against the desk.

"What were you doing!" She roared, her voice shaking the room.

The boy sat himself upright, he was fearful of the woman but what the hell did he do?! "I was killing the coal tars!" He screamed back. His voice uneven with confusion and anger, not to mention how weird he felt. He couldn't feel anything, much less his legs.

The woman forced herself to calm, a mating mark caused a pairs to share nearly everything including demonic tempers. She slumped against the door releasing the demon anger, "Don't you understand? You were nearly killed! And here you are," She snarled at the boy, he slumped with guilt. "You may not have, but you could have." Kagome paused "killed her I mean." Rin's head shot upright, "I didn't ask to be-!" "NO ONE'S ASKING YOU!" She hissed back, "You whine like a child! I didn't ask for~ I didn't ask for~" She taunted "No one cares what you feel!" She growled back, the boy shrank again "Not yet anyway." She finished

His head shot up in confusion and hope. "If you didn't ask to be a Son of Satan, why don't you stop whining about it and do something?" She whispered in a calming voice one would use with a scared child. "I'm stuck with somehow, someway keeping you alive, that means making you an exorcist." Kagome paused "But even idiots have to choose their own path." Kagome stood upright and walked into the hall. She took another calming breath and made her way down the hallway, retracing her pervious sporadic steps. "I WILL!" Someone screamed behind her. "I WILL BECOME AN EXORCIST!" Kagome turned to see the brainless blue headed demon from before. She gave a soft smile in understanding and said "Training room 6:00 sharp" She said turning and making her way down the hallway. "W-what?!" He squeaked running beside her. "No complaining" She warned with a smile.


End file.
